On The Run : The Misadventures of Kevin Tran
by WishIHadATimeTurner
Summary: :AUVerse, see authors notes within: Kevin manages to live, thanks to Dean finding out what lies ahead a little sooner than normal, and when Dean sends him on the run with the instructions to 'live a normal life for a while' he fully intends to do so.. He meets a girl while on the run but will he be caught by Gadriel who's out to kill him? And how close will he let this girl get?
1. disclaimer,notes,summary

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own any of the characters/plots/misadventures that the Winchester brothers, Kevin and Castiel wind up getting into that actually happen on the show. I'm not profiting off of this, nor am I seeking to improve my writing. I write these things for amusement and to get plot bunnies out of my head.

I do however own my original character Eva and the plot I have in mind for this story as a whole. I'm only going to keep this story going if it gets enough of a response to do so, I shouldn't even be starting another, considering I already have 2 going, but what the hell, right? The muse struck and I'm gonna roll with it as far as the muse takes me.

**REVIEWS (****_NOT FLAMES_****) ARE LOVED.**

**_INFORMATION:_**

**Rating:**

T/M for swearing, gore and violence, and of course, an eventual lemon or two.

**Setting:**

Hmm.. AU - ish season 9 pre hiatus ending

**Characters/Pairings:**

Sam Winchester

Dean Winchester

Castiel

Kevin Tran

OC

**** PAIRING INFO****

**Kevin Tran x OC**

**Changes:**

+++ Okay, so at the last minute, Dean figures out what Gadriel/Sam is up to, and he texts Kevin Tran telling him to get the hell out of Dodge and meet him somewhere so Dean can take him away from danger, then he needs to go somewhere as far away as he can. Kevin meets up with Dean somewhere and is GONE when Sam/Gadriel arrives back at the bunker, Sam/Gadriel** cannot **kill him this way. Sorry, I had a lot of pent up angst and anger about Kevin's death, that's why I wrote this. Poor guy deserves a break and this story will be mostly about his getting a break.. So it's set during the 'hiatus' period, it's sort of showing where he goes and stuff, how he helps Dean from behind the scenes.

I can't say whether it'll change anything that'll air Jan 14th, however, it all depends on what I see as far as spoilers go that either ticks me off or not. But damn it, I love Osric Chau and I've had a huge fangirl crush on Kevin since he first came onto the show. When they killed him off, the urge to write something for Kevin hit and damn it, I'm gonna roll with it.

OTHER INFORMATION:

I might possibly be talked into uploading a Dean x OC fic that I want to write sort of spinning off of this one. I love Dean Winchester also. I think he's a noble and brave not to mention sexy as hell guy and he deserves love too. So be on the lookout, because if this one goes well, and I see a need for it, I'll post that one.

SUMMARY

_"The Road So Far.."_

_As soon as Dean found out what Castiel knew, he knew he had to do something to keep Kevin safe. Kevin Tran had become an honorary Winchester, he'd been loyal, he'd fought hard. Raking his hand through his hair, his eyes met Castiel's eyes and he asked, "How much time do I have to get Kevin the hell out of Dodge, Cas?"_

_"You have half an hour, give or take. Gadriel's still with Metatron now. And he's still torn between what he's being asked to do, and what he feels, as Sam, is the right thing to do." Castiel said calmly, as he took a few deep breaths, grimacing in pain. The beating he'd taken was nothing compared to what he thought he'd get, and that in itself was a concern.. Usually when the angels got pissed, or Crowley and his demons got pissed, their wrath was much more harsh. Did they want something with him too?_

_"And what about you, Cas?"_

_"I'm going somewhere far away. It's just not safe for you, either of you, if I'm near right now. If they found me this time, they could find me again and you need me, you need my assistance." the dark haired angel said firmly as Dean gave him a wavering look for a moment. If Cas was leaving and Kevin had to run, then this left him.. Alone.. With an angel hell bent on taking over Heaven with Metatron, an angel who lied to him just so he could take over a body. The consequences of his actions weighed heavily on his mind right now._

_"I'm gonna get Sammy and Kevin out of this." Dean muttered to himself as he walked to the Impala and pulled out a phone. "Kevin? It's me.. I need you to meet me at that diner in town. Bring your stuff.. No, this is important."_

_Kevin stared at the phone for a moment. Now apparently, Dean and Sam were both going to start acting strangely. He shrugged as for a split second, he wondered what Dean wasn't telling him. "Okay, alright. I'm on my way." he said quietly as he hung up, quickly throwing his few possessions into a bag and heading out of the bunker._

_A few minutes walk found him sitting in the diner, in a booth across from Dean who dispersed new cell phones, ids and made him promise to keep in touch as often as possible, explaining once again the rules that Kevin now had drilled into his subconscious. "Why are you doing this? What's going on Dean and why aren't you telling me?"_

_"It's Sam.. I have to do something, Kevin, it's just for the best that you're not around Sam right now.. I promised you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you.."_

_"But you say that all the time, and I wind up getting screwed when I believe you." Kevin muttered as he poked at a muffin, not meeting the oldest Winchester's eyes. Dean sighed and then said "Not all the time. Not this time. I'm gonna take you somewhere and drop you off. You need to get as far away from me and Sam as you can for right now."_

_Kevin nodded. Something told him whatever Dean was up to was for his own good and he probably shouldn't question it. But in the back of his mind, he wondered what he eventually asked aloud.. "Why?"_

_"Why what?" Dean asked as he looked at Kevin a moment._

_"Why do this? Why not tell me what's going on?" Kevin asked as Dean sighed and said "Because, kid.. Somewhere along the line, you became family. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Or Sam."_

_"What does Sam have to do with all this?"_

_"I'll explain everything when I figure out what my next move is. I'm gonna drop you at this train station.. Pick a train kid, and just go be a normal 21 year old for a while. But for the love of Christ, keep in touch."_

_Dean watched Kevin's back as Kevin made his way into the train station, and as soon as Kevin picked a train and he saw Kevin getting on it, he left. Now he had to figure out a way to drive Gadriel out of his brother's body without losing his baby brother. "Typical damn luck, huh?" he said aloud to nobody in particular as he looked up skyward._

_Kevin took his seat on the train, the conductor's voice saying in a dull monotone, "Next stop, New Orleans." before shoving his headphones in and trying to catch a nap.. He had a long road ahead of him, and the conversation he had with Dean just now had him worried about his safety yet again."Looks like I'm on the run again." he muttered as he drifted off to sleep._


	2. just passing through, pt I

NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA

The man in the seat next to him poked him 3 times and when Kevin opened his eyes, the man said quietly, "We're at the station." before grabbing his things, walking away. Stretching, Kevin stood and grabbed his bag, made his way out into the station. He was almost tempted to use one of the 'emergency' credit cards Dean gave him before dropping him off earlier, but common sense predicated that he'd probably better not use the cards yet, even if it were cold, and renting a car was so much easier than hitch hiking was now.

He'd done that before, he hadn't been too fond of it then, either, and something told him that he wasn't going to like hitchhiking any more this time around than he had the first time.

With a resigned sigh, he shouldered his bag, made his way out of the station and into the crowded sidewalk. The smell of gumbo haunted his nose, his stomach growled. He'd given up his vegan status a long time ago, when you traveled with the Winchesters, being a Vegan isn't an option, obviously, and the gumbo only reminded him that he was beyond hungry.

His hand fished into his right jeans pocket, pulled out a wad of cash covertly and counted some out. "Food first.. Then I'll decide what to do next and check in with Dean if I can." Kevin muttered as he ducked into the cafe he stood nearest, found a two person table, his warm brown eyes scanning the small and crowded cafe as if trying to fine tune and pick out any potential threat. Nothing but a few drunks and a bunch of college students. He bit his lip.. He'd _almost_ had normal.

He _almost_ got to do that, become a college kid. He wondered if they were studying for finals or unwinding from a long day of lectures and labs, classes in general.

A Christmas song played on an aging jukebox in the corner, and a soft and sweet, heavily Southern accented voice pierced his subconscious as the girl who stood at his table with a notepad and a pen in hand asked, "Can I take your order?" while looking at him with mild concern a long slender hand raking through her long dark brown hair.

He probably looked like a hobo right now, he hadn't shaven in almost 12 hours, he'd been about to shower and shave when Dean called him and demanded him to meet him at that diner, then took him to a train station. For a split second, he missed his old life and he mourned it, the normalcy he could have had before he became a prophet and got completely taken out of his element.

The girl stared at him intently and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just... I'll have the gumbo?" Kevin muttered weakly as the girl nodded, jotted down his order and then asked, "You from around here?"

"Nope, I'm just passing through." Kevin said casually as she nodded and smiling a little, almost shyly added, "Well, enjoy your stay." before turning away, walking to the kitchen to give the cook his order.

"She was kinda cute." he remarked to himself as he swiftly gave himself a big mental kick for even thinking that. His life was complicated, dangerous at best, more so now that he found himself on the run, but with no clue what he was actually running 's words from earlier, _'Take some time, kid, be a normal 21 year old'_ came back at him and he toyed with, even just for a moment, sticking around New Orleans for a few days, just to line up his next definite move.

He sent a quick text to Dean then turned off the disposable phone and put it into his pocket.

Some classic Southern rock song began to play next, a few of the drunk college students at the front of the cafe all began to howl and shout then apparently try to sing the song drunk and Kevin stifled a laugh. Had he went to college, would he have been one of those guys, or would he have stayed the same as he had always been?

That same soft voice from the waitress broke through his thoughts again and the bowl of steaming hot gumbo was placed in front of him, the girl said simply, "Careful hon, it's hot. The cook just finished cooking this batch." with a slightly shy smile as Kevin nodded and took the silverware she held out to him from her hands.

"So, umm.. Do you have a break soon?" he asked as she sighed and then looking at the clock said quietly, "Another 30 minutes." while looking at him a moment. She sensed that he felt alone, that maybe he needed someone to talk to or something, so she sat down after a swift look around the cafe. Her boss wasn't out on the cafe's floor, so she didn't have to worry about him nagging her.

"What's up?" she asked him as he shrugged and then said "You looked tired." as he ate the food, digging in, so hungry that for once he didn't care how disgusting he looked as he ate. "This is really, really good." he managed to utter through a mouth full of steaming hot gumbo as she gave a slight laugh and said "Careful.. I'm a pre med major, doesn't mean I wanna do the Heimlich tonight. So, you got a name, or..."

He wanted to lie, give her an alias, but for some reason, when he opened his mouth, he said quietly, "Kevin. What's yours?"

"Jasmine." she muttered quietly as he nodded and made the mental assessment, 'It fits her.' before saying quietly, "So you're pre - med?"

"Mhmm. I go to a junior college right now, lookin to transfer to LSU in the fall or somethin next year.. What about you? Wait, let me guess... Engineering?" she asked, as she gave him a sheepish grin. He laughed a little but then realizing he'd most likely never see her again and thus had a chance to make a huge impression on her, he nodded and said with a slight grin, "Yeah." as he continued to shovel in his food.

Her name being called had her grumbling and she said simply, "See ya around maybe." before vanishing into the crowd. Kevin watched her leaving, Deans advice from earlier, about having a 'normal life' taking a break from earlier again echoing in his all, he did deserve it.

He'd been through hell the past few years.

Around the third hour of just sitting there, watching people come in and out of the cafe, or on the sidewalk outside the window at the end of the booth, Kevin noticed a strange guy walk in. He raked his hand over his hair and took a few deep breaths. Had they really caught up to him that quickly? But he watched as the man took a seat at the counter, not even noticing him, too fixated on the girls and Jasmine laughing behind the counter.

"That guy's a little weird." he noted to himself as he stood and made an excuse to go to the counter, grabbing packets of creamer and sugar for coffee he didn't have. Then he stopped at an empty stool and ordered a black coffee which Jasmine poured into a cup for him, giving him that same and unassuming shy smile she had earlier, when she'd brought out his food. "You're still in here?" she asked as he nodded and then said "Yeah, trying to figure out where I'm gonna crash tonight. Any suggestions?"

"Actually, there's a nice little hotel down the sidewalk, I mean if you're gonna do any sightseeing while you're here?" Jasmine said as she looked at him. She followed his gaze and groaned inwardly when she noticed the strange man was back, sitting in his usual spot as of this week, at the end of the small white counter.

"That man creeps me out." she remarked and Kevin looked at her, nodded in agreement as he asked, "Have any people been coming up missing?"

"Actually, yeah..This girl from the morning staff came up missin about 2 nights ago.. Why?" Jasmine asked, studying Kevin a few moments. Kevin sipped his coffee and then said "Don't look now, but he's watching you."

Jasmine, of course looked up for a split second and a shiver passed over her body as she tore her eyes away and leaned in, whispered in Kevin's ear, "He tried talkin to me last night, tried followin me out to my car.. Lucky for me, my roommate picked me up and she somehow scared him off. I know this is a lot to ask, but pretend you're here to get me or somethin?"

Kevin nodded and leaned in, looking up at her as he said quietly, "I actually walked down here from the train station.. Think you'd mind giving me a lift to that hotel after you get off work?" while giving a sheepish smile of his own. Knowing he'd probably never see the girl again somehow made him slightly bolder he noticed.

"Sure." Jasmine said as she smiled at him and leaned in then asked, "He still lookin over here?"

"Mhmm."

"Crap."

She sighed and then said "I gotta go wait a table, but I'll walk back by.. I'm off in 10.. You'll be ready to leave then, yeah?" as Kevin nodded and then said "Yeah, I should be. Thanks.. for the lift I mean."

"It's not called southern hospitality for no reason, hon." Jasmine muttered as she smiled at him a little, a hint of a blush coloring her pale cheeks as she bit her lower lip.

Okay, so it wasn't just hospitality that made her offer to give a virtual stranger a lift.. But she wasn't about to explain what exactly had made her give him a lift either, she wasn't going to convince the guy she was insane or something.

Not everyone understood telepathy or ESP.

And she pretty much hated her little ability. She normally only saw bad things happen.. Until exactly three nights before. And now one of the things she'd 'seen', well.. He sat right in front of her.

And not only that, there was this odd sort of connection or something. She just felt like she needed to help the guy, get to know him or something.

Kevin laughed a little and then sipping the last of his coffee as she walked away, mused to himself, "Why am I hearing Dean right now? I've been spending too much time with them."

10 minutes later, she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, a bright red pea coat and beret, a red and navy plaid scarf on as she asked with a slight smile, "Ready?"

He nodded and stood, walking out the door behind her. As they stepped into the parking lot he noticed the man scowl and mutter something under his breath as he made his own way out onto the crowd in front of the building, disappearing from sight.

"Close call." he remarked as he watched her unlocking a Camry, getting in when she unlocked the passenger side of the door. He had to adjust his seat, because his legs were longer than the space in the passenger seat, but after doing that, the ride to the small hotel was quiet.

Jasmine broke the silence when they sat in the parking lot, looking up at the lit no vacancy sign. She turned to him and said "You don't wanna stay in any of the other hotels around here.. Trust me." as she mulled over another potential place for him to stay. Ultimately, she wound up driving him to a small hotel close to her own townhouse as she said with a smile, "It's cheap, but it's a roof..." while looking at him.

"Thanks.. Maybe I'll see you around while I'm here?" Kevin asked as she smiled and nodding said "Yeah.. I'm pretty sure I'll see you again. If you need anything, my townhouse is actually up the block.. It's the white one with the red door and dark green shutters." before taking off, letting Kevin walk into the small dingy hotel lobby.

After getting a room for a week, he settled in, connecting with some local wifi as he looked over any recent missing persons.. And the entire time, he wondered why he wasn't just leaving the whole thing alone.. But something about that man earlier had been off, and he could almost bet that somehow, the man from the cafe was connected to recent disappearances.

"I'll just look into it.. I'm not a hunter. All I can do is look into it and pass it along to Dean.. At least I'm doing something.." he convinced himself as he powered down his laptop and tried to settle in and get some sleep.


	3. just passing through, pt II

NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA

The alarm clock on his disposable phone had him jolting wide awake from a dream he really hadn't wanted to wake up from just yet. He turned off the alarm, scowled a little to himself as he logged back onto the laptop and pored over a few more articles from the local newspapers, noting disappearances, things they might or might not have in common, other things Dean might be interested in.

The ringing of the phone next to him had him jumping out of his skin a moment and he picked it up. Dean asked him "You left a voicemail late last night? Listen, I don't have long, so make it quick."

"I think I found a case where I wound up going.. I'll email alll the stuff to you, I'm doing it now, actually.. Why'd you tell me to run, Dean?" he asked again, knowing by the exhale of sharp breath on the other end, he probably wouldn't get an answer he liked, or even an answer this time.

Dean paced the hotel room and watched the door. Where the hell had Gadriel gone? He hated not telling Kevin what happened, or not all of it, at least, but the less Kevin knew, the better off he was for now. So he went with as little information as possible, telling Kevin how he'd agreed to let Gadriel into Sam's body to heal Sam, thinking Gadriel was Ezekiel, and now, apparently, Gadriel wanted to kill Kevin under Metatron's orders to keep Kevin from deciphering the tablets completely so they could raise the fallen angels back to Heaven and hopefully lock them away.

Kevin raked his hand through his hair and for a moment, he was almost going to positively be angry. But he took a few deep breaths and said instead, "And that's it.. I'm going to have to run from this Gadriel guy..Right?"

"I'm trying to exorcise him outta Sammy. So if you see Sammy, run like hell. It's not Sam, it's Gadriel in his body."

"Like a meat suit?"

"Exactly." Dean said as he clicked on the email Kevin just sent, looked over the organized articles, the description of the man Kevin had seen, the encounter some girl named Jasmine told him she'd had with said man and Dean said quietly, "I'm gonna call Garth. It's better if I don't come down there.. Because of Sam/Gadriel.. But if anything goes wrong for you two, call me, damn it, kid."

"Whoa, huh? I'm not a.. Dean, I'm not a hunter." Kevin insisted as Dean pointed out, "You've been around Sam and me, you've helped us hunt. You know what you have to do. If you need help, Garth will be there as soon as I tell him about this.. And I'm always a phone call away."

Kevin paced the hotel room as he held the phone in his hand, his other hand in his hair, glaring at the phone. Finally, he muttered, "Screw it.. This way I'll know nothing happens to that girl from the diner, because she's been nothing but nice to me." as he tossed the phone onto the bed, rolled over onto his back.

His stomach growled and he found himself donning a parka, going down the sidewalk and into the cafe, sitting at the same booth as he had from the day before. Jasmine came in a few minutes later, giving a slight surprised smile as she scooted into the seat across from his and said casually, "You're up early."

"So are you." Kevin stated as he asked, "Class?"

"Mhmm.. A lecture that I have to listen to, for the final. I'm dreading my final. I wish all my classes were like the classes for my minor." Jasmine mused as she ate a crossiant, sipped the coffee that another waitress, Tea, sat down in front of her and Kevin.

"What's your minor?" Kevin asked as he stared at her a few moments, smiled to himself when she wasn't looking. He'd been slightly off kilter in his assessment of her the night before.. She wasn't just cute, she was a knockout now that he saw her after a night's sleep, after getting answers and getting his mind back in working order, coming out of stunned mode.

"Dance." Jasmine admitted, giving a sheepish laugh as she added, "But the parentals, they keep bitching about Dance not being a valid line of work. They're both doctors, so there's a certain unspoken law there, I have to follow their footsteps, even if it's not what I really want to do.. I mean they're kinda paying for me to even go to college, so.." and sipped her coffee, staring at him. The stubble on his chin was sexy, it gave him this rugged look. She bit her lower lip and blushed at herself practically gaping at him like an ass or something.

She usually didn't do this, but given she'd sort of seen him coming, thanks to her telepathy, and she'd seen other things that may or may not happen, given the course taken and decisions made to a certain extent, she couldn't help but gape at him like she was.

He sipped the coffee and then looked at her covertly while she studied a menu. Licking his lower lip, he coughed a little when she said she minored in dance and asked casually, "What kind of Dance?"

"Any, really. I've always loved to dance. I think I might have came out dancing sometimes." Jasmine said as Kevin nodded and then blurted out, "You look like a dancer."

"I do not.. Too short and a little too plump, really." Jasmine assessed as she looked up, having felt someone staring at their table. She leaned in and muttered into Kevin's ear, "We're being watched.. Again.. Friend of yours?" as she nodded towards the counter.

Kevin looked up and nodded then said casually, "I'll be right back, just give me a second." as he made his way over to Garth, intrigued as to how fast Garth made it.

Sitting on the stool beside Garth, he said casually, "That was fast."

"I was on a hunt a few towns over. So.. That girl.. Is she the eyewitness? Or is there something else?" Garth asked, barely hiding his signature bright grin. Kevin glared at him a moment and said calmly, "I can't get close to her, drag her into the situation I'm in.. But yes, she is the eyewitness. According to her, the guy followed her out into the parking lot after she'd clocked out from here.. Her roommate scared him off when she drove up though.."

"Sounds like a shapeshifter.. From what I've been reading. Maybe he belongs with the pack of them I took down in that last town." Garth mused as he elbowed Kevin and said "Dean told me.. If you need anything, Kevin.. You know how to find me. Right?"

"Yeah. I just hope this is all over soon, really. I've never actually liked being on the run." Kevin admitted as he said "I'm gonna go back to my booth. My hotel room's 223 though. We can meet up in a little while and maybe go over some leads or something.."

Garth nodded, watched Kevin making his way over to the pretty brunette he'd been talking to. "And I do believe I detect a little something there." he mused to himself as he watched them and the surrounding cafe intently, trying to pick up on any strange people or anything that might feel off.

They'd just finished eating and Kevin laughed as he pulled Jasmine out of her seat and then said "I'll see you around?" as Jasmine smiled a little and scribbled something down onto a sheet of paper, slipped it into his hand, closing his hand around it as she smiled and said "Call me later. Maybe I can show you around New Orleans?"

"Sounds like a date." Kevin said casually, shocking himself a little. He walked her to her car and they stood there talking a little while longer, and several times, he got the distinct feeling he was being watched, but when he'd look up, look around, he'd find nobody. His stomach churned when he realized that he might just have to leave town before too much longer.

"Damn it." he muttered as he lightly punched the brick facade front of the building that held the cafe before going back in and paying for his food, leaving to go back to the hotel.

And from a hidden viewpoint behind the cafe, in the alley, Gadriel muttered, "And bingo.. Now all I have to do is what I was sent to do. Can't be too hard." before slipping his hands into his jacket pockets, walking away unseen.


	4. on a dark and stormy night pt I

**(Before I start, wanna thank my anon reviewer for the encouragement and the compliments! You totally made my day, I'm glad you like this! This chapter is split into two parts. :) )**

* * *

NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA

The slip of paper practically burned a hole through his hands as he stared at it, and then the hotel room's cordless handset, which he held in his hands currently. "She did say call her." he reminded himself aloud, feeling like an idiot, standing in the middle of a strange hotel room, talking to himself, arguing with himself, actually.

He had been for the better part of 20 minutes now, almost. And it'd accomplished nothing. He was torn between wanting to do what Dean suggested, taking a break from the life he'd been pressured into living for so long now, the life that'd taken so much more from him than it'd actually given him, and of course, doing the right thing and leaving town before he let himself or her get any closer.

He breathed in deeply and then raked his hand through his hair, scowled at himself in the mirror as he tore open a bottle of Tylenol, bit into a few of them, the bitter taste filling his mouth, swallowing them down with a glass of lukewarm and of questionable sanitizationed water, as he wiped his lips and looked at the mirror again.

"When this is done, it's gonna be back to Kevin Tran, the prophet of the Lord.. Dean did tell me to take time for myself and have a normal life for now... But I can't do that when I'm on the run.. And I can't stay here too long, either.. I did get the feeling earlier today that someone was watching me, back at the cafe." Kevin muttered as he stared again at the paper in his hand, the phone in his other hand.

"Here goes nothing." he muttered as he sat on the very edge of the crappy plaid spread on the hotel's bed, began to dial the number. Like with Chan, he was having a hard time actually making some form of a move.

"And look where Chan ended up because of me." he muttered dully as he threw the phone down onto the bed, flopped back onto it also, stared up at the ceiling for a little while. Knocking on the door had him raising a brow for a split second, until he remembered that Garth mentioned stopping by later, and that of course, Jasmine knew what hotel he was staying in, he had been dropped off here, by her, a night or two ago.

But deeper down, the panic set in for just a split second, prompted him to call out through the closed door, "Yeah? Who's out there?" and wait, wondering who or what might stand on the other side, while simultaneously grabbing for any weapon he could get his hands on nearby, just to be safe. He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding when he heard Jasmine say "It's me.. It's alright I stopped by, ain't it?" while giggling a little, calling out, "I brought food."

The door opened just as she was giving herself another split second to back out of doing this, getting mixed up with this handsome drifter who might not be around much longer, and she smiled, her cheeks heating a little as she held out the brown bag that contained a bowl of gumbo and crackers, some other things she'd grabbed before leaving the cafe a few moments before.

She stepped in, rubbing her arms, the heat in the room warming her a little as she slid off her pea coat and then turned to him, nodding at the bag as she said "Thought maybe we could eat?" while looking at him, smiling.

Okay, so she was doing it again, sort of 'taking care' of this guy she barely knew, but so far, everything that'd happened in her 'visions' happened already, in reality, so it stood to reason that these visions were in fact real, and she was finally getting something good, something she just might want. She laughed a little as he held out the Christmas movie and asked, "And watch a movie maybe?" with Kevin thinking for a split second how cute it was, how she was all blushing and timid, how for once he oddly didn't feel that awkward, the shoe was apparently this time, on the other foot.

Not like with other girls, not like with Chan.

He gave a laugh and sitting down next to her, he admitted sheepishly, "I was actually about to call you.."

"Really?" Jasmine asked as she looked at him, biting her lower lip as she halfed the gumbo between them, splitting it into different bowls, finding them spoons.

"Yeah. I mean that's okay, right?" he asked, kicking himself. Of course it was okay, she let him have her number, didn't she? Then again, he barely knew her, maybe she was just being a friend or something. He wasn't ever very good with girls, much to his chagrin, so he didn't have some radar built in that'd clue him in to whether a girl liked him or not.

And Dean nor Sam, both of who had two times more experience between them, collectively, when it came to females, were here to ask, and somehow, Kevin just didn't see Garth as being a good person to ask about girls, possibly...

She laughed a little and then eyeing him, she nodded and said through a mouth full of food, "Mhmm. It's why I gave you my number, silly." after turning on the tv, plugging up the hotel room's dvd player and pressing play. Kevin felt more aware of how close she was sitting currently, than he'd been aware of a lot of things lately.

The silence, of course, as it often is, when two people are just getting to know each other, was heavy, but not in that bad and oppressive way. He took a few bites and then asked, "So, how was that lecture?"

"Long and boring. The professor almost put me right to sleep, I swear it.. Might be because I didn't sleep really well last night, though." Jasmine admitted as she looked at him and asked, "And you? Did you see your friend from the cafe again?"

"Not yet, but he'll probably come by later. That weird guy hasn't been there.. Has he?" Kevin asked, concerned for her, for her safety. If the thing/demon/entity had tried approach once, it stood to reason that the thing wanted something with Jasmine, Kevin wasn't entirely sure he liked that knowledge, either, in all honesty.

And it stood to reason that the thing would sooner or later, try again. And this realization sparked the mental debate, the intense inner dialouge he'd had going for the better part of the day so far all over again.

But for some reason, Dean's words to him before saying goodbye chose that moment to come back, and it even sounded like the oldest Winchester was nagging at him a little, maybe. So he decided that for now, while Jasmine was here, he'd stop wondering when his luck was going to run out, or if this were all a very bad idea, one that'd get her hurt or even killed like Chan had been.

"He was for a little while, but this other guy came in, they had a staredown or somethin and he practically bolted out of the place. It was weird though... Something was off about this guy too. Kinda like he was there.. But then he wasn't, ya know? In the head?"

Kevin nodded and sighed, he got the distinct feeling that the other man in question was a Gadriel possessed Sam. And he was mad, because he'd just gotten settled a little, was hoping he wouldn't have to take off running for at least a few more days. But he thought about it.. Maybe it was just another sort of supernatural creature?

Anything was possible, he'd learnt that spending so much time with Castiel and the Winchesters.

They'd finished eating and the movie was just mere background for their deep and seemingly endless conversation, when Kevin said casually, "The rain's really coming down out there, huh?"

Jasmine nodded and stood, peering out the window of the hotel room behind him as she said quietly, "Yeah. Maybe the rain will turn to snow and I'll get a hooky day from class." as she gasped momentarily, having just caught sight of one of the two strange men from earlier at the edge of the parking lot. Apparently, Kevin noticed too and he snapped the blinds shut as he turned to her and said calmly, "Don't freak out.. Did they follow you here?"

"I.. Maybe, I mean I was in a hurry to get out of that place after what happened around 1 today, them finding the body in the alley..." Jasmine said as Kevin nodded and then said casually, "It might be a good idea if you stay here for now.. That guy does not give me a good feeling."

Jasmine nodded and biting her lower lip said "Saw him at the dance studio too.. I sort of put it outta my mind as maybe me watching too many late night horror movies, but now I'm not so sure. Why the hell follow me?" she wondered aloud as she paced a little, stomach churning nervously.

Kevin texted Garth, explaining the situation, telling him to be careful if he came by later, take a side entrance or something.. Then he looked at Jasmine and said "The night he followed you into the parking lot, your roommate scared him away.. What was he trying to talk to you about?"

"I'm not sure.. I mean he kept telling me I was pretty, he kept asking me if I wanted to grab a bite to eat sometime, pretty much being your garden variety drunk guy, I thought then.. Now I'm not so sure.." Jasmine admitted, biting her lower lip.

"Let's just get back to the movie, huh? Like I said, maybe it's nothing." Kevin said calmly as he lead her to the small and grungy plaid couch in front of the tv, in hopes of keeping her calm. He could tell by her reaction that she'd never had anything like this happen before, and for some reason, he just didn't want anything happening to her.

After all, she'd been nothing but nice to him since he'd come to town.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay here tonight? I mean..."

"It's fine.. The storm's pretty nasty anyway." Kevin said as she nodded and said "I'll take the couch though." smiling at him bravely, her cheeks flushing pink.

"I can, it's really not a big deal." Kevin said as she shook her head and said "You look like you need the sleep one hell of a lot more than me, hon, you're takin the bed." while holding his gaze intently.

And outside, a shifter swore to himself in anger. He'd almost gotten her again. That damn kid who came around her as of late saw him, now he got the feeling that he wasn't getting his meal tonight, he wasn't getting a new host. Time was running out.

Inside the hotel room, the two tried to turn to other conversations to keep the whole thing from earlier scaring them both as the storm raged on outside.


	5. on a dark and stormy night pt II

**(Before I start, wanna thank my TWO REVIEWERS (yay, I love you both so much, )and everyone who is following and favoriting this for the encouragement and the compliments! You totally made my day, I'm glad you like this! This chapter is split into three parts and this is the second one~ :) )**

* * *

NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA

"Are you sure this is okay, I mean..." Jasmine trailed off as Kevin looked at her, the way she stood there in the doorway, biting her lip, twisting her hair around her fingertip nervously, as she looked back at him. He laughed a little and then said calmly, "Relax.. It'll be like a sleepover or something." as he looked at her, held her gaze.

Jasmine blushed as she muttered "Problem with that.. I never really did the whole sleepover thing? I mean..." as Kevin gaped at her a moment and then said "What do you mean you've never had a sleepover?"

"I didn't. I really didn't.. My mom, she sort of needed me around.. And then there was school, and helping out with my mom's business.." Jasmine said, omitting of course, that her mother basically farmed herself out as a psychic, and being a practicing white magic witch, one of the remaining few 'high priestesses' of the 'old coven', family tradition.. Well, Jasmine had anything but a typical childhood. She'd grown up knowing that things existed in this world that really shouldn't exist, and her mother usually helped the few men who passed through in their efforts to find and slay said things.

Not only all the above mentioned, but in their small parrish, Jasmine hadn't exactly had kids lining up to play with her, she was sort of considered the 'town freak's daughter' and this made her as much of a freak as her mom had been then.

Especially when she was a teenager and her own abilities presented themselves, constantly causing problems for her when she'd see something bad, try to warn them and they laughed at her.

Kevin nodded, for now, he didn't pry. He was curious, however and tempted to ask what business her mother was in, but he barely knew her right now, it probably wasn't a good idea at the moment. The storm outside continued to rage on and he nodded and admitted sheepishly, "I know how you feel.. There aren't a whole lot of kids who wanna spend the night with the neighborhood nerd."

"So you haven't ever had a sleepover either?" Jasmine asked, studying him with a slight sheepish grin as she wondered for a moment why that'd been, but didn't ask. Again, he was just passing through, or so he claimed for now, and she didn't know him well enough for it to be any of her business.

She wasn't nosy, she didn't want to pry or anything.

The lights flickered on for a split second, letting Jasmine let out a ragged breath as Kevin asked, "Scared of the dark?"

"Maybe just a little. It's mostly the storm." Jasmine admitted as she felt her eyes again being drawn deeply into his. He looked at her, said quietly, "Take a few deep breaths."

Doing as instructed, she felt herself calming down a little and then laughed as she muttered "Sorry, it's just.. When I was really little, one of the houses my mama and me lived in with my gram.. A storm like this one came through, the winds and the rain sort of caused it to nearly collapse. Made a hellacious noise, to this day, even though I'm totally a grown up, it still petrifies me."

Kevin nodded and looked down when he realized his hands rested on her upper arms before looking back into her eyes as he said quietly, "Nothing's gonna happen, you're in here, this building's safe." waiting on her to nod. She nodded a little and found herself moving just a little closer to him, cautiously. He migrated closer to her, but the door's bursting open and Garth's noisy entrance sort of dampened any spark that may or may not have been about to occur.

"The back way in, Kevin, is apparently a lot wetter than I thought." Garth said as he looked from Kevin to the dark haired female that he seemed to see around the kid a lot since he'd come here as a stop on his 'run' from Gadriel. He gave Kevin a questioning look and Kevin asked, "Was there anyone strange in the lobby or the parking lot?"

"You mean our buddy, right? Yeah, he was sitting in the lobby, coffee in hand, newspaper open and upside down. If you're gonna try and blend in, for the love of God, at least hold the paper in the right direction, huh?" Garth joked, trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

Then he realized that it wasn't bad tension.

It was actually good tension.

And he felt like a third wheel, so to speak.

"Did you bring the newspapers I asked for?" Kevin asked as Garth plunked down a thick stack of back logged newspapers, plus his own personal files from the last case he'd been on involving a shapeshifter. He also looked at Kevin and said "I called Dean too.. He said we were gonna work together on this one?"

Kevin nodded. "Jasmine's gonna crash here tonight. It's just better this way, I mean whoever or whatever this person is, he wants something from her." he said, keeping things as vague as possible.

Jasmine watched them both with curiousity as she mused silently to herself, _If my visions were right, y'all can just say it.. You're both hunters or something and I'm in serious shit because that thing out there wants to impregnate me, then come back and take the thing it puts inside me. But it's not gonna happen, boys.. Because for once, being a seer is gonna keep my ass out of the fire. _but nodding and listening to the conversation the two men were having, pretending to watch the tv while sneaking glances at the maps and the newspapers on the table in the room. Phrases and things kept popping up in her subconcious that she'd heard a few times as a kid, when her own mother opened their little cabin to hunters who passed through to take care of the things that didn't belong in the human realm of existance, but she bit back the urge to comment.

Garth asked in a whisper, "Sure it's not more than just keeping that girl safe, Kevin?"

Kevin looked over his shoulder at Jasmine and shrugged, then rakiing his hand through his hair he said quietly, "I can't let her get close. You know that, Garth."

"Yet she seems to be around whenever I see you.. Kevin, it's okay to like someone. I've tried telling Sam and Dean that countless times. In this life, you take whatever normal you can get.. Maybe this being on the run is your 'normal' time." Garth mused solemnly as he nodded his head, fixed his gaze on Kevin, coughing to get Kevin's attention back away from Jasmine, asking with a wry grin, "You did hear me just now, right?"

"Yeah, I just.. I keep thinking about how knowing me wound up costing me Channing, my mom, my normal life." Kevin said as he made himself focus on the papers and maps lain on the table in front of them.

Jasmine spoke up and asked, "Do you have a t shirt or something I can borrow to sleep in?"

Distractedly, Kevin coughed a little, then pointed to his bag. She grabbed a button front shirt he only wore if he was 'playing cop' like Dean called it, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Kevin raked his hands through his hair. This was going to be a long and strange night. And a tense one, he could definitely tell.


End file.
